Dazzling Lucy
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: AU: The day after Natsu kicks Lucy off the team, three mysterious girls join Fairy Tail and invite the depressed blonde to join their team, the Dazzlings, in order to cheer her up. Natsu feels bad about kicking her off, and watches her with her new team, all while struggling through his feelings. Rated T for depression and violence. DISCONTINUED


Magnolia, Fiore.

In an alley not far away from the famed Fairy Tail guild, a bright light flashed suddenly. As it faded, three figures became clear. One was tan and had straight purple hair with green streaks. Another had pale skin and straight dark blue hair with lighter streaks. The last one was fair-skinned with curly orange hair. All three glanced around at their surroundings. The orange-haired one, Adagio Dazzle, smiled.

"Girls, this is our chance," she told the other two. "We need to figure out a plan."

"Ugh!" Aria Blaze, the purple-haired girl, groaned. "I thought we were just going to do what we always do!"

"Not this time, I'm afraid. Time to take the good guy approach to life. Sonata, go find a place for us to work."

"Um, Adagio, there's a magical guild," Sonata Dusk giggled. "We could get jobs there, you know, join the guild?"

"Sonata…" Adagio sighed. "That's a marvelous plan! We can stay there, too!"

"Yay!" Sonata cheered.

The trio started down the road, Adagio in the lead, towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

As the girls entered the guild hall, several things caught their attentions. First, there was the overflowing request board that made Adagio sigh in relief. Second, there was the brunette wearing nothing but a blue bikini top and brown pants drinking from a keg that frightened Aria a bit. Lastly, there was the sad looking blonde girl sitting at the bar who Sonata felt sorry for.

"Hi!" a pretty white-haired barmaid called to the threesome. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Mirajane. Can I help you?"

"Yes," Adagio replied. "I'm Adagio Dazzle, and this is Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. We'd like to join the guild."

"Go up the stairs and to your right. You'll find the Master in his office."

* * *

Once all three had done their interviews, they received their guild marks. Adagio's was deep gold. Aria had a lavender one. Sonata's mark was light blue. Adagio and Aria went up to the board while Sonata decided to chat with Mira for a bit.

"Who's that, and why is she so sad?" the bluenette inquired.

"Oh," Mira sighed, depressed. "That's Lucy. Her team kicked her off yesterday, so she's been sad ever since. Poor thing."

"That's awful!" Sonata exclaimed. "What if we invited her to join our team!?"

"Invite who to do what now?" Aria sputtered.

"Invite Lucy to join our team!" Sonata repeated.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea," Adagio stated thoughtfully. "After all, she's been a member of the guild a lot longer than we have. We'll let her come along on this job, and if she's a good fit, we'll let her join us." Sonata skipped over to Lucy and tapped on her shoulder.

"What?" Lucy moaned.

"Oh, hi! I was just wondering if you wanted to come on a job with my team! It's not permanent; we just want to see if you're a good fit!"

"Sure. Rent's due soon, anyway."

"Yay! Come on!"

With that, Sonata grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her all the way to the train station. The blonde had no time to protest before they got on the train.

* * *

The request was simple: retrieve a stolen necklace from a bandit. If completed, the reward was 560,000 Jewel. Lucy was a bit terrified to be going on a job with someone other than Natsu; after all, they'd been partners since she joined the guild; but hadn't it been Natsu who had replaced her with Lisanna? Hadn't he kicked her off the team? Besides, Sonata and the rest of her team seemed nice enough.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Sonata asked Lucy, snapping her from her thoughts. "I'm a Nature mage. Aria's a whiz with Illusion magic. As for Adagio, she's a Music mage."

"Oh! Um, I'm a Celestial Wizard."

"Cool! Oh! By the way, our team name is the Dazzlings! What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Goodie!"

* * *

By the time the team arrived in the village, it was apparent it wasn't an easy job. For one thing, the bandit had run into the woods, as they discovered from the client. For another, he was able to disguise himself as ordinary objects, so finding him would be difficult… or so they thought. Sonata put one hand on a tree and concentrated, closing her eyes. Upon opening them, she turned to her team.

"He's not far. Stupid guy thinks he can hide as a rock in a cave. HA!" She ran. The rest of the Dazzlings followed her to the aforementioned cave and discovered the rock the bandit had disguised himself as. Aria created an illusion of a cave wall in front of the entrance. Adagio subdued him with a screeching song. Lucy had Virgo tie him up.

"Is it punishment time now, Princess?" the Spirit inquired.

"GO HOME!" Lucy yelled. Virgo vanished. Upon returning the necklace, they received their reward and headed back to Magnolia.

"Oh, dear!" Adagio gasped, stopping as they approached the guild hall. "We don't have anywhere to live yet!"

"It's okay," Lucy giggled. "You can stay with me at my apartment, just until you find a place."

"You're so nice!" Sonata squealed, hugging her.

"Come on. I'd better take you there."

When they arrived, Lucy checked all over her home, looking for unwanted visitors before she remembered they'd be on a job for another week. A week to relax.

"So make yourselves comfortable while I whip up some dinner."

"Do you have tacos?" Sonata blurted.

"I can make some," Lucy laughed. "It won't take long. Oh, and I'll sleep on the floor so you three can have my bed and the couch."

As the new team ate their dinner, they told stories about their lives. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata kept their evil past a secret, while Lucy refused to tell any about her former team. Sleeping arrangements were easily remedied, as Sonata volunteered to sleep on the floor and Aria the couch. Adagio chose to make a bed out of chairs, leaving Lucy to her own bed.

* * *

Sonata awoke in the middle of the night to find Lucy gazing out the window with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" she whispered. "It's okay if I call you Lulu, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Lucy mumbled.

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Silence. "Is it your old team?"

"Yeah."

"Is it because they kicked you off?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"One of my teammates, Natsu, is the one who kicked me off, to make room for his old friend Lisanna."

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"You're gonna think it's stupid."

"Try me."

"Okay. Natsu is the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, and we've been partners for years. He only thought of me as a friend, but I was completely in love with him. In fact, I still am."

"Do you need a hug?"

"Yes."

The two embraced and Sonata let out a giggle.

"Hey, we're friends now, right? Don't worry about him. If he can't see you the way you are, then who needs him?!"

"You're right."

"And if you want, I can kick his butt!"

Lucy giggled.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, but thanks for offering, Sonata."

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Good night."

"Good night, Lulu."

* * *

**Katie: So you're probably wondering why the heck this isn't a crossover. Well, I wanted it to be a straight up Fairy Tail story, so I just brought in the Dazzlings to be Lucy's new team. Their past is the same, but they are no longer evil. Also, in this universe, they've visited Fiore multiple times, which is how they know what type of mage they are. Oh, and Sonata X Lucy friendshipping! So cute! XD**

** Natsu: Why would I kick Lucy off the team?**

** Katie: I dunno. I just like the concept. Besides, Lucy seems like the type of person to befriend Sonata.**

** Lucy: I kinda like this so far.**

** Katie: Thank you, Lushi! Read and review! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
